


After All This Time

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010-2019, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, mild sexual references, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: Even when it was early on in their relationship and even when times are tough, Dan and Phil have always planned for forever with each other.Written for the winter Phandom Reverse Bang with the song “Still Into You” by Paramore in mind.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: Phandomreversebang face the music





	After All This Time

The first time Dan says it, it’s some time in 2010. They’re in Phil’s bed in Manchester. It’s late and they’re cuddled up together under the covers. They’ve known each other for a little over a year now, between all of the Twitter and Skype and texting and meeting up whenever possible. They’re sleepy and soft; the world seems warm and kind under the blue and green duvet.

“I think I wanna spend forever with you,” Dan slurs, voice low, snuggling his cheek against Phil’s chest.

Phil, who moments ago was very close to falling asleep, suddenly perks up. A million thoughts race through his head at once: visions of rings and matching suits and cutting a cake and buying a house and driving a car. Somehow, that’s the scariest thought, driving a car. He’d let Dan do that. He’s sure Dan looks hot and powerful behind a wheel. It’s a good thought. 

Phil suddenly remembers that he needs to respond aloud, though. Dan’s looking up at him, eyes crinkled from a smile. “Me too,” is what he decides on, because he’s fantasized about forever with Dan already. 

Dan makes some kind of hum, a content sort of noise, and kisses Phil wherever his lips happen to land. “Love you,” he says. It’s far from the first time that’s been said, and even though it’s so early on in their relationship, the two of them hope they’ll keep saying it forever.

~

Phil brings up living together in the spring. They’re sitting on his couch, watching whatever on television.

“Why are you still in that shitty student housing?”

Dan laughs. “Well I’m at your place a hell of a lot more than I’m in that jail cell, aren’t I?”

Phil nods and then bites his lip. “That’s exactly it. You know… well, I’ve been… I’ve talked to you saying that I was thinking about moving flats and I’d… like you to move in with me.”

Dan’s mouth parts and he lets out a little gasp. He then begins to stutter just as much as Phil. “I mean, I’d love to, I mean, I just, you know I’m not out, I am _so_ not out, and--”

“We say the same thing we’ve said for a bit now. We’re friends. Good friends. We’ll get a two bedroom flat and one will be ‘yours,’” he makes air quotes with too many fingers, “and one will be ‘mine,’ even if most nights we sleep in the same bed anyway.”

Dan nods slowly, and the smile that had disappeared from his face returns. “Right.”

“You won’t have to worry about student accommodations at the uni and we get to spend more time together.”

“And, oh Phil,” Dan shoves him with his shoulder, “such a joy that is.”

“Be quiet. I am such a good boyfriend. You love me.”

Dan’s face seems to soften. “I do. I can’t wait to live with you.”

They meet in the middle and kiss, not caring about whatever they’re missing on the TV. Their fingers thread into each other’s long hair and they know that this step should feel much, much bigger to two people. It just feels right to them, though. 

~

“The BBC is a big fucking deal, Phil. And they want us there long-term! Not just for one-off things for Christmas! A radio show! Every _week_!”

Phil nods. “I know. It’s crazy.”

Dan is pacing back and forth as Phil sits on the couch, still in awe from the email. 

“This could change our lives forever, Phil. Radio 1, Phil! A radio show! This is, like, beyond YouTube. It’s real world shit!”

“We’d have to move to London. It’s a ton more expensive to live in London.”

“I know, and we’re broke as fuck. And who knows if they’ll even like us. Maybe we’ll do a pilot then we’ll be fired then we’ll have no money and be evicted and be out on the streets!”

“Dan, baby, you’re getting riled up.”

“Dan, baby!” He gets louder. “ _Dan, baby!_ Okay--” he falls to the floor. “Maybe I do just wanna be your Dan baby.” Dan crawls over to sit against the couch and between Phil’s legs. 

Phil reaches out to pet Dan’s hair as he looks up at him. “I know, this is such a big deal. It’s got it’s risks. But just imagine, Dan, we could do so much with this opportunity.”

“I know,” Dan sounds defeated. “It’s so much. I’m just… not used to being this lucky, I guess. I feel like it’s going to fail.”

Phil drops his hand to Dan’s shoulder. “ _We_ haven’t failed, have we?”

Dan shakes his head.

“Exactly. We could do anything, Dan. We don’t fail.”

Dan’s face quirks into a smile. “We don’t fail.” He stands, then pulls Phil up to stand with him. “Let’s move to London.”

~

London’s been working out well for them the past few years.

There’s been some not-good moments, sure. Their viewers have grown exponentially and that comes with it both good and bad things. They’re being much more private, but it doesn’t feel so bad. That’s what happens if people get too invasive. Dan’s been diagnosed with depression, but he’s working on it and getting help. Someday he wants to make a video about it.

There are a lot of good things, too. They’ve built a large community online. The BBC has loved their radio show content this has allowed them opportunities to meet pop stars of all sorts, host shows and interviews, and go amazing places together. They don’t have to worry about money anymore. 

Their secret passion project for about the last year has been putting together a book, something to encompass the world of Dan and Phil. Dan likes the tangible aspect of it. He likes that people will be able to hold it and keep it forever. 

(He likes that he’ll get to do that with his real Phil, too, and not just a printed one in a book.)

They’re planning a tour, also. The first dates are just in the UK right now, but they’re thinking about other places, too, America and Canada especially. Maybe they’ll stretch it to other parts of Europe and Australia. Maybe one day they’ll get to visit the whole world.

Things are looking up. Phil was right. Dan and Phil don’t fail.

~

“I don’t like any of these places,” Dan says with a huff.

“They’re all fine, but, I don’t know. I want the forever home to be perfect. Some of them are _okay,_ but…”

“Yeah. Not forever home material.”

They’re in a taxi, coming home from a day of house showings. Their realtor is very nice and helpful, but neither Dan nor Phil can imagine the rest of their lives in any of the houses that they’ve been shown.

“Well, we do sort of have another option,” Phil says, tilting his head.

“What? We can’t rent forever.” 

Phil shrugs with a smile. “We could build.”

“Oh, I guess so,” Dan says, then hums.

Phil continues, “We’ve got enough money. We could customize everything. Make it special. Make it ours.”

Dan nods, his gaze drifting out the window. Phil knows the look on his face: Dan’s thinking very hard. “I like it.”

“When we get home we can look into it. I’m sure the realtor could help us, too.”

Dan keeps nodding slowly. He turns back with a big grin to face Phil. “Yeah, it’s the forever home. It’s got to be perfect.”

Phil really likes that that’s their phrase for the house. _Forever home_. The home for their forever.

~

Dan has been planning this video for literal years. The script has been worked and reworked time and time again and he’s spent weeks editing the footage. It’s the best it can be, Dan thinks, his current magnum opus of a video. He’s laying himself bare and letting everyone see this part of him that he’s been hiding his whole life. He originally planned to have it out last June during Interactive Introverts, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t let himself. He’s ready now. It’s time.

He and Phil are sitting on the couch together. The script has been written, the editing is done, the thumbnail has been picked, and the video is uploaded. Dan just needs to hit “publish” and then his coming out video will be there for the world to see. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Phil says. Dan’s cursor is hovering over the button, so hesitant.

Dan flashes Phil a weak smile. “I’m worried.”

“Makes sense,” Phil scooches closer. “You’ve been working on this for so long. I can’t say how proud of you I am, really. I love you so much, Dan.”

Dan lets out a breathy sort of half-giggle. “Love you,” he says and pushes the button. He checks that it’s been posted and lets out a breath. “Oh my god.”

Phil smiles at him. “You did it.”

“I did it.”

“They’ll love it. They love _you_.”

“ _Phil._ ” Dan whines.

“And I love you.”

Dan shrugs. “And we can’t keep that from them forever, can we?”

Phil’s honestly surprised by the comment, but is mostly happy that Dan’s not having a complete breakdown right now. He’s so, so happy for him and how he finally feels comfortable. He shoves Dan’s arm with a grin and says, “Okay, now do your Twitter and Insta and then we can get some Domino’s, yeah?”

Dan turns back to his laptop. “Yeah, we _definitely_ deserve some Domino’s.”

~

This trip is for them. Phil told everyone, of course, just a little update in a live show, but the trip is for them. They’re not recording a fancy video, no _Day in the Life_. They’re just sharing some Instastories. Each day’s itinerary is full of things they couldn’t quite do the last time they were in Japan. The first time in Japan was wonderful, hands-down the best vacation they’ve ever taken. They’re hoping, though, that this trip is even better and so far, it seems like it could be.

They’ve just gotten back from a busy day of exploring around Tokyo. They only got here yesterday and today was the first day of plans: going to Palette Town and checking out an art exhibit. They got dinner and are now back in their hotel room-- which is certainly as cool as the one last time. Phil flops onto the bed, turns over, and then smiles up at Dan who is now standing above him.

“Happy,” is all Phil says.

Dan sits beside him. “Me too,” he says and smooches Phil on the cheek. “I actually have a little something for you.”

“Oh? A present?”

“Yeah,” Dan grins.

Phil smirks. “Oh, that’s funny, because I was planning to give something to you on this trip, too.”

“Yeah? What, a blow--”

“Shut up!” Phil squeals. “No, like a gift! _Although_ …”

“Yeah, we’ll get to it soon,” Dan says with a smirk. 

Phil’s blushing, but he feels he needs to give this to Dan and get it off of his chest. “Anyway, you want to get yours and I’ll get mine and then we can swap at the same time?”

Dan shrugs. “Alright. It’s just in my bag--”

“Yeah, mine too, in my suitcase.”

“Okay, we’ll be… sneaky? If that’s possible for you.”

“Hey!” Phil feigns offense. “I can be sneaky all I want.”

“Fine, we’ll be super sneaky and hide them behind our backs?”

They awkwardly get up and tumble over to their suitcases on either side of the hotel room. They collect the small gifts and then shuffle back over to sit on the bed, making sure not to look at each other.

Dan bounces onto the bed beside Phil and asks, “Okay I’ll count down from three and then we’ll turn around?” 

“On one or after one?”

Dan snorts. “After one? Who does it _on_ one?”

“I don’t know! I just don’t want to ruin the surprise!”

“Fine,” Dan chuckles. “You know what? Why don’t you count down?”

“Alright. So I’ll count down and then after one, yeah?”

“God, yes, count already, Phil!”

“Sorry! Uh, three, two, one--

“Philip Lester--”

“Daniel Howell--”

They turn around at the same time, both of them holding little boxes, flipped open to reveal rings.

Dan’s eyes dart between Phil’s face, the black and gold band in the cushioned box in his hands, and then back at Phil. “No way in fuck,” he says, astonished. “No way--”

Phil’s trying so hard to keep in his laugh. His smile is turning awkward trying to keep it in. He snorts and then lets out a total guffaw. “Of course we would.”

Dan breaks out into a laugh just as loud. “We _would._ You know, I was planning a whole speech and everything on the plane and now you’re just going to spoil it?”

“Not spoiled!” Phil leans in to peck Dan.

“We’re supposed to kiss after you say yes.”

“You haven’t asked yet.”

And that stops Dan for a moment. “Well, then,” he says, and then slips down off of the bed and onto one knee. 

“Wait.”

Dan quirks an eyebrow. “What? You don’t want--”

“No, I want. Let me just...” And then Phil gets on a knee in front of Dan, too, almost knocking himself into the bedside table. 

“This is stupid,” Dan says with a grin.

Phil shrugs. “This is us. Okay, now, you go first.”

“As I was saying,” he clears his throat and grabs Phil’s hand to squeeze it, “Philip Michael Lester. It’s been ten years, now, and you’re my everything, my best friend, my boyfriend, my second-half, my partner-in-crime, my lover, my soulmate. You’re mine. I’m yours. Will you add another title to your extensive list and be my husband, too?”

Phil nods, smile growing. “Yes, Dan. Of course.” 

And then Phil practically launches himself at Dan, tackling him to the floor. Dan clutches the box in his hand as Phil keeps kissing and kissing him everywhere.

“Hey, hey, hey, let me put this ring on you at least, yeah?”

Phil sheepishly lifts himself off of Dan and Dan sits up, flipping open the box again. “Yeah, please.”

“Hand?”

Phil places his hand on Dan’s lap and Dan slips the gold ring on, then looks up at Phil with the biggest grin.

“Wait, wait, wait--” Phil says as he jumps up from the floor. “Let me get yours.”

Dan snorts from on the floor and gives an eye roll. “Wow, how dramatically romantic of you.”

That little jab is replaced by utter fondness when Phil turns around and falls to both of his knees. He opens the box, and the ring is once again revealed. “I’ll love you, forever and always. I’m going to make the part of you with commitment issues absolutely explode.”

“Shut up,” Dan says with a grin, “I’m always committed to you. Always have been.”

“I know. I love you. We’re going to be married, Dan. _Husbands._ ”

And all of the sudden, Dan’s tearing up and nodding. “Put the ring on me.” He extends his hand.

“Emotional boy,” Phil tsks with a smile. He takes Dan’s hand and slips his ring on.

They hug each other tightly, then kiss. It’s really not all that different from every other kiss they’ve shared, but it still feels different. Every kiss has meant forever, has meant I love you, I’m proud of you, you’re so smart, you’re so creative, I need you, you help me, you complete me.

They know the future holds a million more kisses just like this one. Forever has always been the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@PhantasticPhun](https://phantasticphun.tumblr.com)
> 
> Special thanks to Simon ([@simonlikesdnp](https://simonlikesdnp.tumblr.com/)) for betaing for me!


End file.
